


Together We're a Tribe

by PinkAngel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for 98&99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/pseuds/PinkAngel
Summary: They were all a little out of place, but together they could be a tribe. Takes place during those three days after the peace talks ended. Other members of the Mighty Nein are mentioned.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Together We're a Tribe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyRogue/gifts).



> A few spoilers for 2x98 and 2x99, but nothing major.

Caduceus stepped out onto the deck of the ship, the smell of damp wood tickling his nose. The storm had passed, but the distinct smell remained, as did the little puddles of water that Marius hadn't mopped up yet. A few lanterns cast some light across the deck as he meandered around, the boards creaking a bit under his weight. He heard Orly explaining something to someone, one of the newer crew by the sounds of it. 

It wasn't hard to find the Mighty Nein's missing barbarian. The moon peeked out from behind the remaining storm clouds just enough to cast a stream of light down onto the ship, and highlighting the monochromatic form standing by the railing and tucked off to the side where she wouldn't be in the way. 

It was pretty easy to see that Yasha was deep in thought as she stared off into the darkened water. It also wasn't hard to tell that she had been just as lost in thought the last few days. He thought some of it might be about Fjord's little death-scapade, as he'd heard Jester call it earlier, but he had a feeling that the incident wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind.

Caduceus slowly joined Yasha at the railing, smiling as a bit of salt water splashed him in the eye. The Wildmother had a nice sense of humor really. "Mind if I join you?"

Yasha didn't look away from the water. "No."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

At that the barbarian did look over at him, if only briefly. "About what?"

Caduceus shrugged, his smile widening a little as he spotted a beetle crawling across the railing. "Would you look at that."

Yasha followed his gaze and watched as he laid the back of his hand against the railing so the beetle could climb into his hand. "It's a bug," she pointed out.

"A beetle actually."

"Okay."

"Kinda amazing to find the little guy here. This isn't the kind of place he'd usually make a home. He likes nice dry land. We must've picked you up somewhere, huh?" he asked, raising the little guy closer to eye level. The sleek black beetle scurried around his palm, making him chuckle.

"Will it be able to survive?" Yasha asked, her stormy dual-colored eyes watching the beetle. "This far from what it's used to?"

"Oh sure," he answered. "He'll find a way. He's come this far, after all. Beetles are like people, you know. Very adaptable. Oh?" He chuckled again at the beetle before lowering his hand so the little guy could scurry back along the railing. "He especially liked the cupcake Jester had the other day." 

Caduceus caught the slight upward tilt of Yasha's lips before it disappeared. "Jester is very good for people, and beetles apparently," she added, looking back out at the sea. 

A gust of wind blew more salt water into his face. He shook his hair out a bit to get rid of some of the water, making a few droplets hit Yasha in the process. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." 

Yasha blinked over at him as if trying to figure out what he meant, then shook her head. "It's fine."

"Have I mentioned how nice it is to have you back?" he asked happily after a few comfortably silent minutes. Another quick flash of that little smile made Caduceus' heart swell a bit.

"You have mentioned it, yes," Yasha replied. "And I...I'm happy to be back. And glad you all will still have me."

"Still have you? I don't think you'd be able to escape again at this point," he said with another chuckle. "Especially not from Jester. Nah, we love you too much. You're important to us."

Yasha's eyes darkened, the moonlight making her expression both hypnotizing to see and also slightly worrisome. "I'm not sure why," she whispered the words as if the wind would carry them out into the ocean and hide them away. 

"Why not?" he asked simply. For a moment he wasn't sure she would answer, but when she sighed heavily he knew it was a good night for talking.

"I am not exactly....," she trailed off before changing track. "I am not important. I haven't done anything to earn your friendship. Not yet."

"Hmm. That's the thing though, isn't it? You don't have to earn our friendship. We just like you."

"I don't think you understand..."

"I think I do."

"You don't need me, but you all allow me to stay. That is...more than I had expected," she said. "More than I deserve."

Caduceus shook his head, his smile still in place even if he felt a bit of sadness creep in. He definitely didn't like the depressed line of thinking going on. He'd been sure Yasha had been making progress lately. It was funny how depressive thoughts could linger and sneak back to the surface, even when there was good going on around you.

"It's not really a question of need in that sense," he said. "I mean, we've all proven we can take care of ourselves if need be, but where's the joy in that? We're better together. We compliment each other."

Yasha lifted her face towards the sky, and the moonlight made her eyes glisten in a kind of suspicious way. "Like a tribe," she murmured. 

"Yeah, we're a tribe." He let his eyes trail to the moon as well, and watched as the storm clouds slowly faded away. "I like the sound of that actually."

Another minute or so of silence passed before Yasha spoke again. "You are very smart, Caduceus."

"Well I don't know about that, but I think I have some experience with families is all." He patted her shoulder and let his hand rest there for a moment. He knew Yasha wasn't big on physical contact, but it seemed like she could use a little bit right about now. "And this is a pretty good one."

Yasha nodded. "It is. We make a good tribe."

"Yeah." He squeezed her shoulder before lowering his hand. "Wouldn't be the same if one of us wasn't around," he added.

For a moment the image of Fjord laying still and not breathing flashed through his mind, and the burst of anger he had felt in that moment reminded him of how close he'd gotten to these broken bits of people. He really did like them quite a lot. It was kinda nice having a traveling family, even if it meant nearly losing one of them on a bi-weekly basis. The people around him made the whole adventuring thing worth the risks.

"We love you, Yasha. Just remember that."

Yasha glanced over at him, a bit of surprise showing in her expression before she nodded. "I will. I'll remember that. Thank you."

He hummed a little in response and turned to leave. He planned on making a second attempt at pastries in the morning, and they'd probably appreciate it if he was at least partially awake for it. "Maybe don't stay out here too long. Some of the others are getting a bit uneasy without everyone under the dome," he added, remembering why he'd wondered out here in the first place. 

"Yes. I'll be there soon. Caduceus?"

He was a few feet away when she called, but still close enough to hear even over the wind and splashing of the water against the ship. "Yasha?"

"When we first met..." she began uneasily. "I said I wasn't sure if I liked you. But I do. I like you."

That day seemed like so long ago that it was almost another lifetime. He looked back on the memory fondly. "And I still like you, Ms. Yasha. Have a good night."

Yasha graced him with one of those rare, small hints of a smile again, but it didn't immediately disappear this time. "Goodnight, Caduceus." 

He turned and left, making his way back down to the mid-level where everyone was huddled beneath the dome, and maneuvered himself onto the floor next to an already sleeping Beau and Fjord. Jester sat on the bed, drawing in her journal. Veth meanwhile sat at the end of the bed posing for her while Caleb sat against the wall watching them. When Yasha returned she settled against the wall with Caleb, but left room between them for both their sakes. Caduceus couldn't help but to smile at the sight of them all as he dozed off. 

Yeah, this was a pretty great group of beetles.


End file.
